Cheering Up Chase
by RainbowExplosions
Summary: World: Rescue Bots. Summary: Chase begins to lose self-confidence of his usefulness to the team, and Heatwave tries to convince him otherwise. Friendship based, might be able to see a pairing if you squint.


_Author's Note: So, I don't think there are any Rescue Bot fanfictions up here, which is sad because right now I think it's a better written show than Prime, and the characters are simply precious and adorable. Moving on, I love the relationships between all the 'Bots, and it's my headcanon that Chase and Heatwave are the perfect foils for each other and have known each other for a long time. Yet I haven't seen Chase in any solo-action as much as Blades or Heatwave, so I decided to write a short one-shot about that. Happy endings though!_

* * *

It was rare when the rescue team ever got alone time, the 'Bots more so than the humans. The Burns all had their older vehicles to drive around town when they weren't performing rescues—they got ice cream, took walks in the park, went to the movies, and whatever else caught their interest. Heatwave complained, and the others silently agreed, that it was fine for them because they could drive without their 'Bots, while a 'Bot driving around without their human aroused suspicion. So when they weren't retrieving Mr. Pettypaws from a tree or capturing sharks with laser-eyes, the Rescue Bots usually found themselves in the deceivingly small bunker, and even more usually with the presence of Cody while their partners remained on the upper levels of the house.

It wasn't that Chase minded Cody. On the contrary, he liked the boy a great deal, as did the other Rescue Bots. But lately the police car had felt an itch under his plating when the others were around, an increasing desire for solitude. He knew as the senior-ranking Rescue Bot and automobile of rule regulation, sneaking away to be by himself was unacceptable, but Primus, sometimes it was all Chase could do to put on a smile (or at least not a downcast expression) and participate in whatever it was the younger ones and Heatwave were doing at the time.

During one of his rare moments alone, Chase sat down on the couch and sighed, rubbing his forehead with both hands. Mentally he scrolled through their last couple major missions, feeling his spark grow heavier with each one. _Three teammates shrunk, three teammates paralyzed, four 'Bots unable to help Cody, almost became permanently paralyzed, got ingested by space slime…_ As far as Chase was concerned, there was only one pattern in these events, and that was his inability to contribute. Whether he was the last one standing or the one in trouble, Chase was unable to beat away the mounting feelings of shame and isolation that attached themselves to him like bad rust after each mission. This latest one had been an utter disaster, he knew, even if Graham and Chief Burns had acted thankful. Chase buried his face in his servos, cycling in a heavy breath.

Failure meant demotions, and on this team, demotions meant no jobs. Where would he be without the Rescue Bots? Chase didn't want to think about it, but knew that he had to. They had close calls in the past with Dr. Morocco, and though he had drabbled in the arts of gastronomies and interpretive dance, he had felt that they didn't turn out as well as he had hoped. _Regulations and high-chase pursuits are all I know,_ Chase thought to himself. _And I've never attempted to work without the team. Not permanently. _And what if there were no jobs left on Earth? What if Optimus Prime and Heatwave re-assigned him to a different planet? Though not as much as Boulder, Chase _liked_ Earth. The winds were pleasant, the scenery admirable, and the sun warmed his plating in a way the lights on Cybertron never could.

He didn't want to leave. But Chase knew deep down that he must, and would always, put his duty first.

* * *

"I would like to file in a resignation."

Heatwave paused mid-punch, taking a moment to register the words before he turned to the 'Bot who spoke them. Chase simply waited for him to speak, meeting the firetruck's optics sadly. Heatwave appeared to consider it for several seconds before turning back to his punching post.

"Not gonna happen."

"And why is that?"

Heatwave grunted and threw more force behind his next punch. "Because I said so."

"I hardly think that is a justifiable reason for your denial."

"Too bad."

"Heatwave—"

Heatwave turned his attention back to the fretting police car. "Why in the name of the Allspark are you even asking? Last I checked, I was the one who wanted off this rock, not you."

Chase finally looked down and away, answering, "After an analysis of my recent performances, I have come to the conclusion that I am no longer adequate Rescue Bot material, and therefore do not deserve a place on this team. So I am asking to resign, or perhaps even be re-assigned."

"Just you?" Heatwave asked suspiciously, failing to hide the slight crack in his voice.

"Just me."

Heatwave gave his punching bag one brief glance before jumping down from the platform, coming to meet Chase at eye level. The older 'Bot fidgeted, only slightly, but Heatwave could see the way his optics flickered back and forth across the ground, and the small movements in the shoulder. Most simply attribute any of Chase's nervousness to the idea that he was breaking any form of protocol, large or small, and simply saw the world in a more logical manner, but Heatwave knew better. Having known Chase far longer than most (perhaps, when Heatwave was reminded of the war on Cybertron, he held the position of _the_ longest living), the firetruck could tell the difference between Chase restricting his emotions and fumbling with them. And Heatwave hadn't seen this much fumbling since they tried to teach Boulder how to throw a snowball.

He knew he wasn't good with stuff like this—it was all he could do to stick up to and for Cody in a way that wasn't hostile. He preferred to tackle his problems with logic or with his fists, but Chase would surely outsmart him, and it wasn't like slapping Chase would keep him around, though sometimes it was tempting. Heatwave swallowed the lump collecting in his throat and coughed, gruffly asking, "What makes you think you're not good for us anymore, huh?"

"I have been absolutely useless in these several past missions," Chase stated matter-of-factly, or tried to. Moments where Heatwave kept a better lid on his emotions was rare, but this was turning out to be one of those times. _But it's not Heatwave who's become a failure._ "I was unsuccessful in bringing you back to your proper size when you, Boulder, and Blades were shrunk, and what's more, I couldn't even do the work of three micro sized Rescue Bots. I left you three to face the perils of Canyon Road by yourself—I abandoned you even though we were a team. Furthermore, I allowed myself to become infected with a space virus even though I should have known better, and I was the only one who was eaten by the—"

"Alright, enough of this!" Chase started upon being cut off, but didn't flinch away when Heatwave put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Chase, all that is technically true, yes, but for the first time I think you're letting your spark get in the way of your head. All of those incidents you just mentioned weren't your fault. I blame Kade for getting us shrunk, but if you hadn't stayed behind when Boulder, Blades, and I got trapped on that geyser, we'd all be dead. And Graham still talks about how you're a hero for saving his dad."

"But I—"

"You saved my life Chase, and I'm not booting you off the team for that. And in case you didn't notice, none of us really stood a chance against the Squilsh, or the virus. I couldn't even punch out the shark. So just…get over it." Chase couldn't help but raise an eyebrow slightly. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was poor at handling his emotions. After Heatwave took his hand off of Chase's shoulder, there were a few moments of awkward silence, until Heatwave finally coughed and said, "Well, if you need anything, I'll be in my bunk, er, stasis pod."

"Heatwave?"

"Yeah?"

"I will remain, but I must ask, do you think it will be beneficial to…not follow the rules so strictly?"

Heatwave sighed and crossed his arms, turning back to Chase. "With all these trouble makers around? Do you remember the lion, Blades' claw, the camping trip? Remember all those times I rushed off to do something, or was about to, and you managed to make it better thanks to your love for the neat and organized?"

"I have noticed I'm the only one besides Kade and the Chief willing to talk you out of imprudent courses of actions."

"Exactly. Blades and Boulder are too soft to stand up to me. But you—" Heatwave pointed at his chassis, "—you aren't afraid to stand up to me."

Thoughtfully, Chase said, "I suppose, in a way, that makes me the rebel of the team."

"Hardly! Sorry to disappoint, but I still hold that title. Kinda…kinda makes me wonder why Optimus even put me in charge. You've got the cooler head, and you're paired with the Chief."

"On the contrary, I think it makes perfect sense. By having someone like you as a leader, the only type of rebellion that can arise, as you just pointed out, is by following the rules, whereas if I was in charge, I would be forced to constantly follow Rescue Bot protocol of discipline because your behavior would go against my leadership, while I would disregard your leadership in a rule-abiding way."

Heatwave nodded thoughtfully. "That made absolutely no slagging sense."

"It sounded better in my head." Chase peered at Heatwave anxiously. "Does this mean that I have regained my worth of being on this team."

"You never lost it, but if it makes you feel better, then believe that you got it back," the firetruck replied as he climbed back onto the stand, presumably ready to start his training again. "And if you ever think about leaving, just picture the looks on everyone's faces. That'll change your mind."

"Work before self, but I understand your point. I'll leave you spar." Chase only made it four steps before turning around again. "Heatwave?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Knowing Chase couldn't see it, Heatwave allowed a small smile to form on his faceplates. "Hey Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Go run a stop sign or something."

Chase turned and continued until he was outside, and enjoyed the sunshine before deciding to go find Blades and Boulder. _That order was a direct violation of driving law,_ Chase evaluated, and vowed to watch for stop signs throughout the base, in case Heatwave and Blades got bored. On any other day, Chase may have been offended or disheartened at Heatwave's dismissive order, but Chase had known Heatwave for a long time. He knew their leader was as likely to display affection as it was for Kade to remove the poster of himself in his room.

But Heatwave didn't have to express anything to Chase's face. The mirror in front of the training log proved adequate.


End file.
